


Весна идёт на Север

by gm2933



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: Бриенна уходит за Стену вместе с Джоном Сноу и одичалыми, чтобы стать свободной от своего прошлого.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 2





	Весна идёт на Север

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается Джейме/Бриенна  
> Написано по заявке с Инсайда: «Дайте Тормунд/Бриенна, наконец. Я так ждала, так ждала, а она отдалась сестро*бу Т_Т Тормунд столь красноречивые взгляды на нее бросал, ну как можно было продолжать мечтать о прекрасных принцах, когда рядом такой мужчина?!  
> youtu.be/Q7s3wWKM3Ko  
> После всей той фигни, что выпала на долю Бриенны, не попёрлась она ни в какую Королевскую Гавань, и домой не вернулась, и с Сансой не осталась, а наплевала на всех и пошла на север! И там оценила, что Тормунд хоть и отдаленно не такой рыцарь и герой, как Джейме, зато простой, заботливый и любовник получше».

Небо от горизонта и до самого зенита окрасилось багряно-пурпурным. Над заливом восходила бледная луна, предвещавшая скорое наступление ночи. Но теперь ни ночь, ни темнота никого не пугали — все мёртвые отсюда ушли.

Бриенна неторопливо смазывала меч, слушая весёлые крики детей, что носились между грубо сколоченными хижинами. И радовалась тому, что эти дети никогда не переживут того, что довелось пережить им всем. Потому что на Север, за Стену, шла Весна, вдыхая жизнь в прежде заброшенные поселения, наполняя ею даже промёрзшую землю.

Суровый Дом, несмотря на своё название и дурную славу, теперь выглядел совсем иначе. Когда они только пришли сюда — почти целую луну назад — Бриенна едва не содрогнулась, несмотря на всё увиденное ею прежде.

Обгоревшие остовы хижин, порушенные изгороди... и кости. Костей здесь было более, чем достаточно, на некоторых сохранились обрывки одежды и куски обледеневшей плоти. Детские скелеты время от времени вынуждали сердце Бриенны болезненно ёкать, и она мысленно ругала себя — где-то там, уже в совершенно другой жизни, её посвятили в рыцари, а глаза на мокром месте до сих пор, стоит завидеть мёртвого ребёнка.

Долгое время Бриенна полагала, что больше не сможет чувствовать ничего после того, как Джейме покинул этот мир, покинул её саму. Словно вместе с ним по ту сторону ушла какая-то часть её собственной души. Романтические глупости, конечно, недостойные воина, но что она могла поделать со своими чувствами?

— Я ухожу на Север, вместе с Джоном Сноу, — твёрдо сказала она, когда новый король, Брандон Сломленный, вынес свой приговор, и добавила уже тише: — Не просите меня остаться.

— Но вы могли бы быть полезны здесь, сир Бриенна, — заметил Тирион, пытаясь заглянуть ей в глаза, но в силу их разницы в росте это было непросто. — Королевской Гвардии нужен новый лорд-командующий. Кто, как не вы, подошёл бы на эту роль? Мне редко доводилось встречать столь же честных и благородных рыцарей...

Но все его слова были для Бриенны пустым звуком — она лишь молча покачала головой, с силой сжимая рукоять Верного Клятве, висящего у неё на поясе. 

Она не хотела оставаться здесь, в Королевской Гавани, где не стало Джейме. Просто не могла. Разрушенная столица, которую предстояло поднять из руин и пепла новому королю, стала для Бриенны живым напоминанием обо всём пережитом. И каждый раз, когда она оказывалась в некоторых чудом уцелевших комнатах Красного Замка, ей чудилось, что она видит его.

Видит Джейме, который бродит среди пепла, каменной крошки, разноцветных осколков выбитых витражей. Она почти слышала его шаги, чувствовала его дыхание рядом. Пусть она и знала — Джейме ушёл навсегда, сжимая в объятьях свою королеву. И сердце его никогда не принадлежало Бриенне. Кем вообще она была для него на самом деле?

Она сдержала все клятвы, которые приносила бессчётное количество раз, исполнила обещание, данное леди Кейтилин, нашла Сансу и вернула её домой в Винтерфелл, где она стала Королевой Севера, Королевой Зимы. Арья тоже осталась жива, пусть и выбрала иной путь.

Бриенна сразилась в Винтерфелле с самой смертью — и больше её ничего не держало в Вестеросе. Она покинет его, как покинул Джейме, унося за Стену память о нём. И Бриенна не привыкла менять принятые ею решения — те всегда были тверды, словно камень, чего нельзя было сказать о её сердце.

— Теперь ты свободная женщина... воин! — с гордостью произнёс Тормунд, когда Стена скрылась за густым частоколом деревьев и лошади неторопливо ступали по снегу, сквозь который начинала пробиваться зелёная трава. Бриенна сомнением посмотрела на него. Может быть, потому что всё равно не чувствовала себя свободной. Даже сейчас её не покидало чувство, что она выполняет некую миссию, отдаёт очередной долг уже неизвестно кому. Богам, Джейме — или самой себе.

— Никто из нас не бывает свободен по-настоящему, — возразила она.

Тормунд, который не вызвал в ней при первом знакомстве никаких чувств, кроме смешанного со странным опасением недоумения, по прошествии времени стал для неё почти другом. Она уважала его, пусть порой он и вёл себя как неотёсанный дикарь. Тормунд был настоящим воином, отважным, сильным. Ему было далеко до благородных рыцарей Вестероса, но Бриенна не понаслышке знала, что порой кроется за рыцарским благородством.

Сколько было таких рыцарей, которые стремились задеть Бриенну, унизить её? Называли волосатой как медведица, уродиной и нескладёхой. Смеялись над её массивной, почти мужской фигурой, её огромным ростом и плоской грудью девочки-подростка.

_«Бриенна-Красотка — коровы, и те красивее бывают»._

— Ты так говоришь, — со всей серьёзностью ответил Тормунд, — потому что ещё не привыкла. Что может знать о настоящей свободе тот, кто родился по ту сторону Стены? Смотри, — он широким жестом обвёл окружавший их лес, — всё это принадлежит тебе. Не какому-то лорду или королю. Это земля свободных людей, которые следуют лишь приказам собственного сердца. И ты ушла с нами, потому что в глубине души понимаешь это, не так ли?

Бриенна бы могла поспорить с Тормундом на этот счёт, но в чём-то стоило признать его правоту: Север был огромным, бескрайним и диким. Он дышал свободой и жизнью, в отличие от Королевской Гавани и всего Вестероса. Мёртвые навсегда покинули эти земли, но мёртвые Бриенны всё ещё оставались там, по ту сторону полуразрушенной Стены.

Король Ренли, леди Кейтилин, Джейме... Те, кого она любила всем сердцем.

Но впереди теперь лежали бесконечные, казавшиеся необъятными пространства. Далёкие склоны гор, укрытые шапками снега. Бриенна своими глазами видела, как обнажается чёрная земля, освобождаясь из холодного белого савана. Она видела, как приходит весна и надеялась, что однажды весна наступит и в её собственной душе.

Север вдохнёт жизнь и в неё.

Они помогали людям восстанавливать покинутые деревни, отстраивать заново разрушенные войной с Королём Ночи дома. И вот теперь Бриенна могла наблюдать за тем, как и Суровый Дом вновь стал обителью живых. Она слышала мягкий плеск волн Студёного моря, чувствовала его солёный запах. 

— И ты собираешься дойти до самых Земель Вечной Зимы? — весёлый голос Тормунда, раздавшийся поблизости, заставил Бриенну невольно вздрогнуть — настолько глубоко она погрузилась в собственные мысли и воспоминания. Подняв голову, она поняла, что Тормунд обращается к Джону, что уже сидел у потрескивающего костра, подбрасывая в него поленья. Призрак смирно лежал у его ног.

— Почему бы и нет? — откликнулся Джон, опустив руку на голову Призрака, и Бриенна не могла не заметить, что в его голосе звучит затаённа грусть. Почти боль. И Бриенна прекрасно знала, что на то есть множество причин. 

Джон тоже стремился оказаться подальше от собственного прошлого и обрести свободу.

— Что ж, я бы и сам не прочь, — Тормунд присел напротив Джона, рядом с Бриенной, окинув её в своей привычной манере долгим, весьма красноречивым взглядом. Вместо раздражения Бриенна почувствовала смущение. — А ты?

— Сейчас на Севере столько заброшенных деревень, — Бриенна нервно дёрнула плечом, — места хватит для всех. А вдруг там и в самом деле ничего не окажется?

— А ты никогда не мечтала заглянуть за горизонт? — Джон улыбнулся уголками губ. Глаза его в свете костра оставались такими же тёмными. — Побывать там, где прежде не доводилось бывать никому? В нашем мире ещё столько неизведанных земель.

— Но белых пятен становится всё меньше, — негромко проговорила Бриенна, с тихим шелестом убирая меч в ножны.

Джон не нашёлся, что ответить на это, снова уставился в огонь, словно видя в нём нечто недоступное другим. Порой мир в самом казался Бриенне слишком маленьким. Она могла бы сказать, что ни ей, ни Джону не убежать от воспоминаний, куда бы они не направились, но к чему? Он и сам это, вероятно, отлично понимал.

— Хар-р! Вы, южане, — вмешался Тормунд, мгновенно разряжая обстановку, — никогда не поймёте до конца всего величия Севера, это уж точно. Что держит нас здесь? Что мешает идти дальше? Если мы отправимся в те земли, то я только за, да и наши люди, уверен, тоже.

— Наши люди? — уточнил Джон. — Они — вольный народ, ты сам говорил.

— Это верно, но нас с тобой они уважают. Для них ты почти что новый Король-за-Стеной.

Джон покачал головой. Призрак ткнулся носом ему в бедро, словно пытаясь подбодрить и выразить своё согласие со словами Тормунда.

— Достаточно с меня титулов, — фыркнул Джон, ворочая палкой угли костра, — ничего хорошего не выйдет из этого. К тому же, на мой взгляд, никто не смог бы стать лучшим Королём-За-Стеной, чем Манс. Но его больше нет.

Впервые Тормунд коротко вздохнул, и в этом выдохе слышалось искреннее сожаление.

— Да, Манс был отличным Королём-за-Стеной, настоящим вождём, это так, — Тормунд резко подался вперёд, наклоняясь над костром, по-дружески двинул Джона тяжёлым кулаком в плечо. Тот пошатнулся, удивлённо посмотрел на него. Призрак, как показалось Бриенне, одобрительно завилял хвостом. Тормунд расхохотался. — Хар-р! Зато ты смог оседлать дракона! И хватит сидеть тут с кислой миной, а? Мне из-за этих слезливых бесед нужно срочно выпить целебное зелье.

Тормунд хлебнул из фляги, которую всегда носил с собой, крепкого пойла, довольно крякнул, встал со своего места. 

— Подумай о том, что я сказал, Джон, подумай как следует, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону Джона и вразвалочку отправился восвояси.

Никто не знал, что именно может находиться в Землях Вечной Зимы, никто прежде не заходил дальше Теннии — последнего оплота разумной жизни в этой части материка. И Бриенне вдруг захотелось открыть для себя завесу этой тайны. Она посмотрела на Джона и встретилась с ним взглядом, едва заметно кивнув.

— Тормунд прав, — высказал вслух их общую мысль Джон. — И, кажется, Призрак с ним тоже согласен, — голос Джона заметно потеплел, когда он обернулся к лютоволку, вновь положившему большую белую голову на его бедро.

Уже на рассвете они двинулись в путь. Некоторые из одичалых предпочли остаться в Суровом Доме, но многие захотели идти за Тормундом и Джоном. Через несколько дней они минули замок Крастера. Точнее, то, что от него теперь осталось: припорошенные снегом остовы загонов для свиней и овец, покорёженный обгоревший скелет низкой хибары, населённый теперь лишь тенями.

Было решено идти к Землям Вечной Зимы через Клыки Мороза, и теперь их отряд остановился с ночёвкой на подступах к Кулаку Первых Людей. Бриенна долго не могла уснуть, ворочаясь под шкурами и глядя на тёмное, усыпанное яркими звёздами небо. В конце концов, она направилась к одному из костров, где сидел Джон. Порой его тоже мучила бессонница — и он коротал свои ночи именно таким способом. Призрак привычно лежал у его ног, как белая тень. Красные глаза поблёскивали в полутьме.

— Опять не спится?

Джон поднял на неё взгляд, лицо его тронула улыбка и он кивнул на саму Бриенну.

— Похоже, я в этом не одинок.

Бриенна присела на поваленный ствол старой сосны, помолчала некоторое время, раздумывая, спросить ли то, что давно вертится на языке или лучше промолчать. Но заговорила она раньше, чем успела прийти к однозначному решению:

— Ты не скучаешь по Вестеросу?

— Думаю, в Королевской Гавани, как и в Винтерфелле, теперь полный порядок, — сказал Джон, уходя от прямого ответа.

— Надеюсь, — Бриенне резко расхотелось говорить об этом, но Джон продолжил.

— Я так и не спросил: почему ты решила уйти вместе со мной? У меня-то самого выбора не было...

— И ты бы остался, если бы они позволили? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Бриенна.

— Нет, — короткое слово, но оно сказало обо всём сразу. Джон, как и она сама, не хотел находиться рядом со своим прошлым. — Моё место здесь, а не там.

«А моё?» — подумала Бриенна, но промолчала. Луна уже дважды успела родиться и умереть, а она так и не могла понять до конца, правильный ли выбор сделала на этот раз. Но звёзды, трава, камни и тающий снег знали ответ на этот вопрос, Старые боги, имеющие тут безраздельную власть, тоже знали — и Бриенна едва заметно улыбнулась собственным мыслям, несмотря на то, что прежде верила в Семерых.

***  
Она проснулась незадолго до рассвета, почувствовав пристальный недобрый взгляд и зловонное дыхание почти у самого лица. Открыв глаза, она шумно выдохнула— пока она спала чуть поодаль от остальных, к ней сумел незаметно подобраться сумеречный кот. Из его оскаленной пасти, полной огромных как ножи зубов, капала слюна.

Бриенна бросила быстрый короткий взгляд на меч, который лежал чуть поодаль, думая, успеет ли она дотянуться до него прежде, чем эта тварь вцепится в её горло.

В следующее мгновение за спиной сумеречного кота выросла фигура внушительных размеров, и тяжёлая дубина обрушилась на хищника, проломив ему череп, следующий удар превратил мохнатую серую голову в кровавое месиво из осколков костей и мозгов. Сумеречный кот судорожно дёрнулся всем телом, а после рухнул в снег. Его продолжала сотрясать агония. Снег моментально пропитался тёмной кровью.

— Хар-р! — только теперь Бриенна сообразила, что это оказался Тормунд. Широкие плечи, густая рыжая борода и шевелюра, весёлый блеск в глазах. Бриенна увидела его почти отчётливо, когда он выступил из темноты с перепачканной кровью дубиной в руках. — Глаз да глаз за южанами нужен! — весело сообщил он как ни в чём не бывало и протянул Бриенне руку, предлагая помощь.

Та с раздражением ударила по протянутой к ней широкой мозолистой ладони. Шершавой и тёплой. Хотя злилась в тот момент она всё больше на себя, а не на Тормунда. Она терпеть не могла, когда кому-то приходилось её защищать, словно она сама за себя постоять не способна! Но стоило отдать Тормунду должное — в противном случае это бы она сейчас лежала на снегу в луже быстро остывающей крови.

— Это хорошо — помогать друзьям, — всё также весело напомнил ей Тормунд, — нет ничего постыдного в том, что у воина всегда есть боевой товарищ, на которого можно положиться, разве нет?

Бриенна внимательно посмотрела на него, словно ища признаки насмешки, но, похоже, Тормунд говорил искренне.

— Пойдём-ка ко мне, — он указал на своё место недалеко от огня, — так будет безопаснее. И теплее. С рассветом мы двинемся дальше.

Во взгляде Бриенны вновь проскользнуло сомнение, словно она пыталась понять, что теперь задумал этот дикарь. Но следом всё-таки пошла, захватив с собой служившие ей кроватью шкуры. 

— Только без рук, — строго велела она, устраиваясь рядом с Тормундом, тот вскинул ладони в жесте, который должен был означать что-то вроде «Ни в коем случае!», но всё равно широко улыбнулся.

— Слово Тормунда Великаньей Смерти, — пообещал он.

— Да, и слово Краснобая, насколько я знаю, — не удержалась от едкого замечания Бриенна.

Она улеглась так, чтобы между ними оставалось как можно больше свободного пространства, и старалась не обращать внимания на взгляд Тормунда: она чувствовала, как он пристально смотрит ей в спину. Прикрыла глаза, устроив голову на сгибе локтя — и уснула почти мгновенно. Как ни странно, тепло Тормунда, который придвинулся к ней немного ближе, невероятно успокаивало.

Поэтому она не стала возражать, когда он оказался рядом с ней на следующую ночь. И когда он во сне закинул на неё свою тяжёлую руку ещё через несколько дней. Пока это не вошло в её привычку — и Бриенна всё ещё чувствовала себя совершенно спокойно, потому что Тормунд вёл себя почти деликатно.

Не герой и не принц из сказок, но он был верным товарищем и другом. По-своему благородным — и уж точно не из числа тех мужчин, что всегда насмехались над ней.

***  
Дорога вела отряд к Воющему перевалу. На фоне необъятного северного неба громоздились острые пики Клыков Мороза. Когда-то в этих сумрачных долинах, окутанных белым туманом, почти не бывало солнца, но теперь многое изменилось — и мир вокруг был залит им. Под копытами лошадей и сапогами пеших виднелась красновато-золотистая дудочная трава.

Бриенна слышала пение птиц и шум прежде замёрзших небольших водопадов, что полнились талой водой из многоголосых ручьёв, стекающих с гор. 

«Я не предавала тебя, — мысленно говорила она, вскидывая голову к небу, словно пытаясь увидеть среди облаков знакомое лицо, — не предавала, Джейме».

И в глубине души она понимала: он знает. Где-то там, он знает и видит всё.

Впереди лежало ещё множество лиг, которые нужно было преодолеть. Отряд растянулся во всю длину узкого природного моста, по обе стороны от которого находилось лишь небо. В вышине звучали крики орлов и ястребов, гнездившихся в горах. За огромной ледяной аркой, истекающей слезами, открылась очередная залитая весенним солнцем долина.

— Прежде, чем мы пойдём дальше, — Джон спешился с лошади и оглянулся на идущих за ним людей, — нам стоит отдохнуть. Разобьём небольшой лагерь. 

— Осталась всего пара дневных переходов, — заметил Тормунд, что-то мысленно прикидывая. Джон кивнул. Призрак вскинул голову, преданно глядя на него, и Джон зарылся рукой в его жёсткую белую шерсть.

— Да, примерно. Но силы следует беречь, потому что мы не знаем, что ждёт нас всех за Клыками Мороза.

— Надеюсь, там будет на что посмотреть, — усмехнулся Тормунд и бросил взгляд в сторону Бриенны, которая уже скорее по привычке раздражённо закатила глаза. Снова посмотрел на Джона и рассмеялся. — Хар-р! Хотя уж, судя по погодке, никакие это не Клыки Мороза теперь, а Зубы Весны!

Это было удивительно: но чем дальше они двигались на север, тем теплее становилось.

***  
Лагерь разбили у подножия одной из гор, соорудив несколько десятков небольших палаток, прячась от ветра, пусть он и не был уже таким пронизывающим и холодным, как раньше. Бриенне казалось, что она снова не сможет уснуть этой ночью, охваченная волнением и ожиданием. Впервые она думала не о Джейме, а о том, что ждёт её впереди.

Значило ли это, что она почти что готова двигаться дальше?

Ответа на этот вопрос пока не было, и вскоре Бриенна тихо посапывала, повернувшись спиной ко входу и накрывшись почти с головой. Она открыла глаза глубокой ночью — во всяком случае, вокруг ещё царила мягкая мгла. И почувствовала как кто-то пристально смотрит на неё. Рука тут же потянулась к лежащему рядом мечу.

— Не убивай меня, — она вдруг услышала низкий голос Тормунда. Его привычное веселье, впрочем, никуда не делось. — Просто смотрел, как ты спишь, мало ли. В этих местах много тварей, способных двигаться бесшумно. Даже дикие кабаны тут порой могут красться как тени.

— Я могу сама за себя постоять, — буркнула Бриенна, встряхивая головой и вглядываясь во мрак.

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь, норов у тебя покрепче, чем у моей бывшей медведицы, а та, можешь мне поверить, была очень свирепа и сильна! — примирительно ответил Тормунд, очередной раз вспомнив свою любимую байку. — Но я решил убедиться сам, что всё в порядке. Сам.

Его ярко-голубые глаза сверкнули. Бриенне стоило бы прогнать его прочь, но она внезапно поняла, что не хочет этого делать. Рядом с Тормундом ей действительно было спокойно. Прежняя она никогда бы себе такого не позволила — но она уже и не была прежней. Та Бриенна, которую хорошо знала она сама, осталась в Вестеросе.

Она слегка подвинулась в сторону, и Тормунд принял это приглашение, вначале присаживаясь, а затем и опускаясь рядом. Их взгляды встретились, и Бриенна поняла, что начинает краснеть. К счастью, полумрак это отлично скрадывал.

— Я и правда рада, что ты выжил в той битве, — не к месту заметила она, стараясь разбить странное неловкое молчание.

— Не меньше моего! — хмыкнул Тормунд. — Не хотелось бы пополнять армию мертвецов, со мной-то бы точно никто не справился.

Бриенна криво улыбнулась, слушая как привычно начинает бахвалиться своей силой Тормунд.

— Разве что ты, — продолжил он свою мысль, — ты бы точно меня одолела. Самая сильная и храбрая женщина, которую я знал. Единственный воин с Юга, который уже одержал надо мной победу — и не одну. Нет равных тебе, Бриенна из Тарта.

Говорил он искренне, даже почти без улыбки. От него пахло мокрой шерстью, потом и севером, и сердце Бриенны странно заныло. Она неожиданно сама потянулась к нему навстречу, толком не понимая, что делает, просто желая почувствовать человеческое тепло. Тормунд подался вперёд, неожиданно целуя её, густая рыжая борода царапнула её по щеке. Делал он это так, словно целоваться не привык, но всё же прикосновения его обветренных губ заставили её сердце подпрыгнуть в груди.

Она должна была оттолкнуть его, должна была прогнать прочь и не подпускать к себе более... Вместо этого Бриенна попробовала лишь слегка отстраниться. Это было неправильно, верно? Но Тормунд прижал её ещё ближе, хватка у него и в самом деле оказалась медвежьей. И Бриенна враз раздумала сопротивляться — в иной жизни она прокляла бы себя за это, но сейчас она вовсе не желала, чтобы он ушёл прочь, оставил её в покое, нашёл себе какую-нибудь одичалую, готовую отдаться первому встречному.

Хотя Тормунд и не был для неё первым встречным, а она уже почти стала одичалой. Свободной женщиной.

Он тихо рыкнул и перевернулся, прижимая её к ложу из шкур. Сквозь слои одежды она чувствовала как его восставшее мужское естество прижимается к её бедру, и от этого её саму бросило в давно забытый жар, который испытывала с Джейме под мрачными сводами Винтерфелла.

Тормунд был могуч, страстен, неутомим. Его прежде казавшиеся грубыми пальцы умело ласкали её внизу, распаляя, заставляя тихо постанывать и кусать сухие потрескавшиеся губы. 

Они толком не раздевались, потому что ночами всё ещё было слишком холодно для этого, хотя теперь пот стекал по их спинам и лицам. Бриенна выгнулась, когда он толкнулся вперёд, скользя внутрь, горячий и сильный. Вновь рыча, как голодный, как дикий зверь.

Бриенна старалась сдерживать рвущиеся из груди крики, хватаясь за его могучие плечи настоящего воина, сминая в объятьях, и огонь разгорался в её груди. Она готова была разорвать его одежду, словно и сама превратилась в ту медведицу, которой её прежде величали.

И это была первая ночь, в которую она, смежая веки, не увидела перед собой лица Джейме. Рядом с ней был Тормунд, мужчина, который действительно считал её равной. Тот, кому действительно нравились сильные, как медведицы, женщины.

***  
Первые лучи солнца застали их в пути. Впереди появилась узкая расщелина. Такая чёрная и глубокая, что, вероятно, вела в саму преисподнюю. Она отдалённо напомнила искривлённый рот, обрамлённый обветрившимися губами — желтоватыми ростками травы.

Расщелина выла — в конце концов, перевал не зря носил своё имя, ветра здесь и в самом деле звучали как скорбные человеческие голоса. Но это уже никого не пугало. Опасения у одичалых вызывало лишь небо, которое к середине дня начало темнеть, тяжёлые свинцово-фиолетовые тучи ползли со стороны Вестероса, с Юга. И в глубине их сверкали вспышки молний и зарождался низкий грохочущий рык.

— Что это? — обеспокоенный голос одной из копьеносиц послышался рядом с Бриенной. Да, верно, ведь это были земли за Стеной, здесь прежде никогда не бывало гроз — слишком холодно, и вольный народ не понимал, с чем они столкнулись на сей раз.

— Это гром, — спокойно пояснил Джон, — обычный гром. Надвигается гроза.

— Это боги! — воскликнул кто-то, воздевая руки к небу. — Старые боги говорят!

— Они не гневаются, — попытался успокоить их Тормунд, хотя было видно, что и он несколько обеспокоен непривычным поведением природы. К тающему снегу и траве они привыкнуть успели, но не к грому.

— Нужно как можно скорее добраться до той пещеры, — Джон указал рукой вперёд, — переждать дождь.

— Глас Старых богов! Глас! — по человеческой толпе вновь прокатился испуганный шепоток.

«Может быть, и так», — подумала Бриенна, вскидывая голову. На лицо её упали первые тяжёлые капли начинающейся грозы. 

Бриенна, конечно, не могла быть полностью уверена, но странное чувство внутри, прежде ей неведомое, подсказывало — в её утробе разгоралась новая жизнь. Она пускала свои ростки в этот новый, неведомый ей мир.

Бриенна полной грудью вдохнула влажный запах дождя, до неё донёсся едва заметный аромат цветущего луга, на котором колосилась зелёная трава и дикие цветы. Она была уверена: за следующим перевалом их ждала жизнь.

Весна пришла на Север.


End file.
